The biting game
by lightening thunder chan
Summary: when i end up in mobius and end up being cornered by vampires i end up meeting sonic,shadow and there kids and get turned i find out that being in love was a lot harder then i thought
1. Chapter 1

The biting game part 1

Shadow was running and me well I was trying to out run a vampire. Then I was at a dead end I turned around to see him licking his lips. ''Please don't hurt me'' I was so scared standing there so I quickly turned to turn around. Oh great I'm surrounded there was a hedgefox with yellow bushy hair and blue eyes.

The other one next to him had long crimson red hair and brown eyes but she kept looking at me. And so I was dragged away two of them had my legs and two of them had my arms. Getting dragged was really not cool. We got to this really old house and there was a little pond. The suns rays slowly started to touch there face's and smoke slowly came from the people who were carrying me.

The door opened and there was a blue hedgehog with emerald eyes I knew it was sonic. 'Dad' they all yelled then a black hedgehog stood in front of me. And another black hedgehog glaring at me. And then the four vampires that were holding let go. Ouch could of dropped me on a sofa'. Great I'm in such an old house full of vampires I thought. ''Welcome to the dark spear house''. I was so scared and so I kept biting my nails (I'm not going to have any nails at the end)

''Don't be scared '' he held out his hand. ''my names Night this is my dad the fox with yellow hair that's Sam and the one with crimson red hair is Raven''. ''the other vampire's are asleep so you will meet them later''. ''My names Dark and these 3 over there are my brothers''.'' My names Flame and this hedgefox next to me is Moon''.'' You know our dad from video games?''

I didn't respond when I tried to say something the words froze in my mouth. '' yes I know him from video games''. That means you know our mum sonic ''.'' Only from video games not in real life''. Shadow then pushed Night aside and I was in a different room it has lots of machines. We're going to have to change you into a mobian''. What type do you want to be''?. ''A hedgecat'' I went into the machine and had to wait one very long hour


	2. Chapter 2

The biting game part 2

I looked at myself I was black and had yellow eyes and red scars on my face I looked down there was a pair of cup c breasts and my downstairs area couldn't be seen. There were two scars crossed in the middle of my tummy. ''The machine never came out that will before''. ''So what are you going to name yourself?''. ''Black scar''? '' no that's not a suitable name''.

I froze and saw shadow ''ill name you myself ill name you Scar rose the hedgecat''. But was I going to be taken in I didn't know that. ''You get you pick one of my son's to turn you''. I smiled I thought if I was ever going to get turned into a vampire who to turn you and Night was going to be a good friend I just knew it. And so I asked who had the most experience. Night had been a vampire for 2 years Dark was a vampire for 5 years. Moon had 10 years of experience, Flame he had 15 and to be honest I like Flame his bright red eyes drew you in.

As I looked at them ''so?'' '' I pick flame'' he smiled at me. ''Relaxing yourself will help''I tried relax and I then felt his fangs enter my neck. He slowly sucked on my blood and I was alright not screaming. That was to be honest nice and he then finished. ''welcome to the hedgehog family''. I looked at sonic .Th Th thanks I didn't normally stutter but being in front of a vampire wasn't the funniest thing ever. Raven was giving me an extremely scary stare which was starting to scare Me.'' sorry I'm not really trying to scare you''.

''It's ok Raven I'm just surprised I'm allowed in this family''. ''don't be my dad wanted you in the family''. ''that's how it works around there''. ''be careful not every one is as nice as us''.


	3. Chapter 3

The shadows part 1

I went up to my new room which was really nice. The people next door to me on my right were Vi and Zizi which I haven't met yet. I didn't have a roommate but I didn't care. To my left was my other next door neighbour called Silver. My room had a black duvet on the bed. I had an alarm clock in the shape of fangs. My wardrobe doors were in the shape of wings. I had a little mini TV all the walls were painted crimson red my second favourite colour. My pillow was really soft as I held it against my chest.

''She's going to fit in well'' said Raven she was filing her nails. Sonic smiled ''I agree with you Raven'' Shadow came down the swirling staircase. His hand on the swirling metal that went down with the stairs. He then spoke ''Scar rose is fitting in well with her room''. I couldn't careless really when I wanted to see night. But when you wanted you see him he was never around but shadow and sonic were always around kissing and hugging. The downside is that there were no humans.

I was the only one there to be honest I didn't care I just wanted to meet the others seeing night his red eyes and black spikes. I then heard a knock on the door it was night I smiled ''come on in night''. He walked in smiling ''strange you picked flame'' ''I know'' I then slowly kidded night something I've been dying to do all day. ''But but but I like somebody else'' ''well get over them'' ''it was Raven Scar rose'' ''whatever'' he walked out of my door.

I've just been rejected by night the cutest hedgehog I had met. So I really wanted something to eat so when I heard a little ting of a bell. It couldn't be heard by humans or mobians only vampires. I ran downstairs and smiled ''Scar rose I left a seat for you'' ''thanks'' I sat in the middle of moon and flame. Shadow and sonic were smiling like cats. I laughed and everybody else did to. This might not be so bad


	4. Chapter 4

**The shadows part2 **

I looked at Sonic making the food. I licked my lips sadly sonic saw me and hit me with a pan. ''Ouch that hurt'' ''you shouldn't be looking at what I'm cooking''.''Ill be leavin now'', Shadow then looked at me ''Night said he wanted to see you so does flame and moon''. I smiled ''where's moons room and what about flames?'' ''flames is room 21 and moon's is room 31'' I ran up to the top and knocked on the door. It was raven who stopped me '' hey Raven what up I looked at her as she glared at me. ''Do you have permission form flame'' ''your dad said they wanted to see me'' ''my greatest apologies'' flame the opened the door ''hey scar rose come on in'' ''raven walked off''

Flames room was red on 1 wall, yellow on another and orange on the ceiling. The strangest part about the room was there were burn marks on the wall. ''It's nice to see you master '' ''oh please it was a pleasure turning you onto my kind I'm glad you can stay looks like raven doesn't like you'' ''no she doesn't'' I looked at flame; he smiled I walked out the room.I went to moons room it was dark grey with the words moon, crystal and sun in light grey paint. ''Hello Moon you wanted to see me?'' yes I did, I was wondering why Flame and not Night?''. ''Night was just a friend Flame had more experience''. I said goodbye to Moon I went to night's room. He looked at me ''finally it's like its been a year'' oh ha ha night''. '' I don't like raven anymore'' my heart went to a stop. Who did he like now was he gay (well he couldn't be anyway moon and flame were his brothers). I looked at him his lips drawing ever closer ''I love you scar rose. I ran off I got to my room and dropped to the floor I left pain I needed something it wasn't love and kisses


End file.
